


【礼尊】恋爱未满

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 周防失去双手注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】恋爱未满

宗像礼司下定决心了，既然那个早就打定主意的野蛮人听不进劝解，那就手段粗暴点把他关押起来，至少可以防止迦具都事件的再一次暴发。

这可是拯救几十万人性命的大事，宗像知道此刻绝对不能犹豫。拔出泛着寒光的天狼星干脆利落地砍断周防尊赖以生存的双手，虽然知道这样依旧无法彻底让他屈服，不过宗像知道，失去双手毕竟会给周防带来多少不便，镜片后的湛紫眼眸微微眯起，刀尖轻轻在对方身上划过，冰凉的冷兵器触碰着周防体表略微有些发烫的皮肤。

只需稍稍用力这看似紧实的皮肤就会被划出一道溢血的口子，多少人无法对这具身体刻下伤痕，只有自己能。

宗像礼司感受到了所谓的愉悦。

两边都没有了半截手臂袖管显得空荡荡的，周防被迫套上了黑白条纹的囚服，脚踝戴着沉重的镣铐，且铁链另一头牢牢地拴在墙壁上。均码的囚服大概显得有些小了，不是很合身，周防的身形被衣服紧紧地凸显出来，腰的部位甚至露出了一小截蜜色的皮肤。

也想到过事情会发展到这种局面，毕竟宗像那边心高气傲，想要自己完全屈服的念头可是从来没消失过，周防尊从容地坐在墙角闭着眼假寐，简单处理过的伤口还是会隐隐作痛，不过他并不在意，若是宗像想杀了自己的话早就动手了，虽然死在对方手里也不错，只是现在还不行。

周防再次睁开眼，那片鎏金色里写满了决绝。

为什么会这么在意他呢？宗像礼司想不明白。莫非自己把他当做了友人？

之前也曾有过与赤之王融洽交谈的时候，如果不打起来也算是融洽交谈的话。也许两个人都还年轻，有些血气方刚，理念上合不来就开始动刀动枪，都是周防尊那个野蛮人挑衅自己，宗像扶正眼镜，如果对方不是这种讨人厌的性格，和平相谈彼此交流求同存异也是完全有可能的。

自初见后，他们就很少有大段大段的言语交流了，也不需要交流，彼此眼神交汇便明白了对方都不是言语就能说服的角色，那就动手吧，宗像被那团热情的火焰带动地头脑发热于是对着对面的人拔了刀。

其实是想好好沟通一次的，不过也没有必要，宗像深知对方内心一旦下定了决心任何人都无法劝说，即使是杀了他。

任性妄为，宗像礼司陷入了苦恼的情绪中，友人什么的，真的是这样吗？仅仅因为年龄相同，力量相当，成王时间相似，都是站在顶端俯视芸芸众生感受孤独的人？

不对，有哪里不对。

哪有一见面就想杀了对方的朋友啊。

周防尊安静地坐在阴影处，从头顶竖着栏杆的小窗投来了外面明媚的阳光，只是那片光投在单人牢房的铁门上，狭小的屋子里空间闭塞，只有这扇小窗能透口气，不过形状太小了，普通的成年人根本无法通过这里逃逸。

周防尊也没有逃的想法，他听话地待在这里，那么Scepter4就必须承担相应的风险，无论何时坠剑的可能性都是存在的，即使几率微小，只要不是零那么那群穿蓝衣服的就必须打起十二分精神时刻准备着应对这种突发状况。

只是想睡觉而已，在这种时候。

周防尊是痛苦的，这份痛苦没有任何人可以感同身受，即使是同为王的宗像礼司也做不到。

夜里无法入眠，清醒的时段越来越长，他只能点燃支烟寂寞地在Bar Homra的阁楼望着窗外的夜景，镇目町夜晚依旧灯火通明黑夜照亮如白昼，注视这座不夜城能让他心境渐渐平和，这是他所生存的城市，是能容纳他的地方，所以自己为了不破坏他，就必须隐忍。

晚上失眠白天就会困倦到站着也能睡着，吠舞罗的所有人都知道自家王慵懒嗜睡，却不知道为什么嗜睡。

并不是他想的，生物钟渐渐混乱了起来，虽说白天也不需要他做些什么，草薙出云为了安抚他的情绪尽量不让他参与到吠舞罗那些无关紧要的日常活动中去，但这很不正常，他自己这么认为。

失眠的原因他是知道的，神经时刻处于紧绷的状态根本不可能睡得着，夜幕降临所有人都累了一天洗个热水澡放松身心进入梦乡，而只有周防尊必须保持着警惕，这样下来身体自然会跟他抗议，于是白天不得不小憩，即使如此也是浅眠，一点动静都可以让他迅速醒来，周防尊已经很久没有体会过深度睡眠的感觉了。

还是不行，身在牢狱中的周防尊这么想着。

只要头顶悬着这把剑，他就永远不能安心。

想要安眠，那就只有……

周防得出了结论，能帮他实现这个想法的只有宗像礼司。

所以，宗像，来杀了我吧，我不会反抗的。

宗像礼司在想，自己为什么会出现在这里？刚刚处理完一些棘手的事件，眼下杀害吠舞罗干部十束多多良的凶手仍逍遥法外，按理宗像应该是没有那个闲情逸致来这里看望周防尊的。

他伫立在门外犹豫再三，最后开口：“周防……”

里面没有回应，预料之中。宗像取下眼镜让门边的智能锁提取虹膜信息，很快显示出“UNLOCK”的字样，门打开了。

走廊的灯光打在宗像礼司背上，长长的影子一直延伸到周防尊所处的阴影中。

他身处黑暗之中，这是宗像的想法。他是暗，是恶，是邪，是不应当存在的存在。

抬腿迈动步子，宗像踏入了对方的领地。很是奇怪，明明这里是Scepter4的单人牢房，却因为周防尊住在这里就好像这是他的领地一般自然而然，即使被砍断双手还是这么咄咄逼人，宗像甚至能感觉到对方炽热的火焰灼烧着自己的身体。

“您看起来气色不错。”

周防尊的气色的确看起来不错，比起把他关进来的那天，像是刚刚睡了个好觉。

“哼……”周防轻哼。

宗像礼司在一步步靠近，对方冰凉的气息渐渐侵入肺腑，如同狡猾的白蛇吐着信子玩味地看着自己的猎物。

无论何时，双方都不会放过和对方较劲的机会。

“我都想让您永远住下去了，在我这里。您看，少了您吠舞罗也没有任何影响，镇目町也会更安全。”

周防挑眉，并不打算回答他这几句：“你之前答应我的，凶手的事办得怎么样了？”

“那件事，还请阁下放心，Scepter4所有人都在为府上忙前忙后的，事关重大我们也不敢怠慢。”

“哼……你们效率可真够低的。”

“被您批评也是应当的，这件事的确是我们的失职。”宗像推了推镜片，Scepter4所有人都出动了仍然找不到凶手的踪迹，只能说对方不是一般人，也许真的是王权者。他担心的情况似乎正在慢慢得到印证，那么眼下只有周防尊也好，必须把他留在这里。

对方眼神变得暧昧起来：“宗像，如果最后是我们找到了他呢？”

“眼下重要的是找到这个结果，而不是由谁来找到吧。就算是你们赤组的族人找到了凶手也应当交由我们来审判，我担保会给您一个公平公正的交待。”

“你就没想过我会越狱吗？”

“呵……难道您以为我会自大到认为这间屋子可以关住您吗？”宗像抬脚用力地踩上周防手臂上的伤口处碾磨到囚服被渗出的血染红才满意。

“不过前提是，您现在也要有那个能力出去啊。”

周防吃痛，嘴上反驳：“就算没了手也不妨碍我是赤之王吧？”

“的确，可是您确定还能和我打成平手吗？”宗像继续用力听到对方的闷哼顿时心情大好。

“宗像，你在生什么气啊？”周防的嘴唇些微泛白，宗像下手有些太狠了。

“生气？没有哦。”宗像缓缓放下腿，一步一步地踏入周防所处的阴影中，光线照在宗像白皙的下半截脸上，藏在阴影中的紫罗兰色的眼睛带着些阴鸷。

周防抬头看他，真是漂亮的一张脸，无论是绷紧五官表情严肃还是带着玩味调侃自己的时候，都是一张漂亮的脸，漂亮到想一拳揍过去。不过眼下的确不行，那就试试踩上去？

距离在渐渐缩短，周防开始期待起来，宗像礼司这个无趣的人总是能给自己带来很多乐趣，不知道这次会是什么。

啊，大概有点明白了，宗像礼司眯起眼眸，只要看到这张脸就忍不住想要抓着他的红头发狠狠地砸到墙上这种冲动，这种对方一向自己挑衅就忍不住被拖入对方的节奏回敬过去的冲动，这种想要从那张永远带着丝无畏笑容的脸上看到丝落魄与无助的冲动。

这根本不是友情。

宗像礼司深信自己绝对不会这么去看待朋友，他是想要彻彻底底地击败击溃眼前这个人，却又期待着他能始终如一地露出那份桀骜不驯的眼神。

太过愉悦了。

宗像礼司俯下身手撑在周防尊身后的墙壁上，墙壁有些老旧不过也很结实，对方就在自己眼前。

周防看着对方一步步靠近，他知道宗像有个坏习惯，和人说话会不自觉地贴到对方脸上去，只是他确信眼下并不是对方的习惯所造成的局面，不觉勾唇轻笑出声。

“宗像，这个距离，你是要跟我打架呢还是要接吻呢？”

宗像微怔，似乎这都是出于本能而非理智，他并没思考过这种问题也没想到周防会抛出一个让他有些难以回答的问题。

不是打架，当然不是打架，宗像知道自己并没有这个想法。那么……是接吻吗？

看到宗像疑惑的表情周防知道这个问题似乎有些过了，他只是像往常一样调侃一下，没想到宗像竟然认真了，不过这并不妨碍对方的表情取悦到他。

陷入了二选一逻辑陷阱中的宗像似乎终于想明白了：“是接吻。”

“嗯？”周防颇感意外。

以为对方没听清楚，宗像干脆直接地贴了上去，触碰到周防柔软的薄唇后快速离开：“我说，是接吻。”

周防瞪着双还未搞清楚状况的眼睛看着眼前的宗像，对方也是就这么保持着姿势与距离。

预料之外的行为也取悦到了周防，他笑了起来，不是往常那种轻笑也不是调笑，棱角分明的脸庞显得有些柔和尤其嘴唇轻启，笑起来的样子仿若少年。

“有什么好笑的？”

“啊？当然了，青之王和赤之王可是接吻了呢。”周防有些可惜，现在他很想搂住对方的脖子，空荡荡的袖管告知他不行。

“很稀奇吗？”宗像单手捏住对方下巴迫使他抬头看自己。“如果您肯活下来也许还会有更稀奇的事发生。”

“那还真是让人期待，不过……”周防勾唇努力凑到宗像耳边。“别忘了做你该做的事，这就足够取悦我了。”

包括杀了我。

fin.


End file.
